Em Versos: A Senhora da Magia
by Tocha
Summary: A versão em versos de uma das mais belas narrativas sobre o rei Artur já existentes. A versão de quatro mulheres acerca da história: Igraine, Guinevere, Viviane e Morgana.
1. Primeiro Poema

**O PEDIDO DE AVALON**

-

Aquela que nos traz a glória

Ceridwen, a Grande Deusa nossa

Ofereça sempre a vitória

Àqueles que em vós tem crença

-

Na Ilha Sagrada e no Tor

Onde vosso espírito governa

Buscamos um salvador

Cujo da alma a luz emana

-

Nós, de Avalon, a saudamos

E pedimos a salvação da vossa fé

Mãe celeste, grande Deusa que amamos

A esperança de que tudo tem ré

-

Formamos um coro desesperado

Orando para que dos hereges nos protejeis

Destruir-nos eles tem tentado

E conseguirão caso não interfereis

-

Pedimos, Mãe nossa que nos protege

Não permites que ocorra mais um estrago

Porque Avalon se afasta do mundo herege

Quem vos pede é Viviane, Senhora do Lago


	2. Segundo Poema

**AS PRAIAS ROCHOSAS DA CORNUALHA**

-

Sobre as praias rochosas

Ergue-se uma grande cidade

Fortificações tão poderosas

Protegendo-a por toda a eternidade

-

Nos altos muros da cidade

Por entre uma névoa de verão

Vê-se uma figura esbelta sem idade

Cabelos ruivos balançando com lentidão

-

Uma mulher de boa aparência

Aprecia a vista de dentro das fortificações

Mostrava ter grande decência

Em seu rosto havia ausência de emoções

-

Vendo aquela paisagem impressionante

A mulher só podia pensar

Em como era revoltante

Presa naquela cidade estar

-

Tudo que ela possuía

Era a lembrança de um lugar

Onde a felicidade nunca morría

E as pessoas vivem para a Deusa amar

-

Nisso a mulher pensava

Em seu verdadeiro lar

Enquanto uma onda, a rocha desmanchava

Igraine só podia em Avalon pensar


	3. Terceiro Poema

**A PROFECIA DE VIVIANE**

-

Aproxima-se o solstício de verão

Na Cornualha das praias rochosas

Chegam perto, mas com lentidão

Os senhores de Avalon, com as faces misteriosas

-

Viviane do Lago e Melin da Bretanha

Juntos sob o olhar da rainha

Confessam sua grande façanha

A profecia que salvará a religião que definha

-

Roma, a Águia poderosa e invencível

Pela última vez pelas terras da Deusa voou

Deixando-as a mercê de um povo insensível

Que jamais ninguém poupou

-

Só resta aos bretões uma esperança

Um Grande Rei que deverá nascer

Depois de milhares de anos, ainda restará a lembrança

Desse rei que deve os saxões vencer

-

"Onde encontraremos esse homem?"

Pergunta Igraine completamente desesperada

Os olhos sobre a mulher a consomem

"Será você, Igraine," diz Viviane, sua irmã amada


	4. Quarto Poema

**O DUQUE GORLOIS**

-

Seus olhos escuros como a terra

Mostram a frieza imensurável

De alguém que já esteve na guerra

E viu o fim como algo imutável

-

Em seu peito uma cruz de prata

Em seu coração o amor cristão

Sua fé é aquela que mata

A antiga religião

-

Casado com uma filha da Deusa

De uma filha fada é um pai temido

Só pode esperar sua esposa confusa

Para gerar seu herdeiro tão querido

-

Romano dos romanos, cristão dos cristãos

Inimigo de Avalon e amigo do Deus

Que tudo tem em suas mãos

E que apenas quer mais seguidores seus

-

Gorlois leva sua amada até o Grande Rei

Com a cidade Igraine se maravilha

Onde a palavra do Rei era lei

E onde está seu o pai do filho que salvará a Sagrada Ilha


	5. Quinto Poema

**DE DUQUE DE GUERRA À GRANDE REI**

-

Um homem alto e louro

Não muito jovem, nem muito velho

Vestido com o mais caro couro

Ele estará no Grande Conselho

-

Amado por Ambrosio, o Grande Rei

Odiado por alguns e amado por outros

Para ele a espada é uma lei

Chamá-lo não poderão os austros

-

Ante a morte do Grande Rei ele só consegue chorar

Uma agonia o domina por completo

Igraine vai até ele para o consolar

Entre eles surge algo muito maior que o afeto

-

Durante o Grande Conselho Uther se vê coroado

E tudo o que ele pode fazer é diante da igreja se ajoelhar

Ao ver Igraine, pela esperança ele é tomado

Mas só pode ao duque Gorlois, o marido desta, implorar

-

Ao final, Gorlois parte e desrespeita um juramento

E Uther nada pode fazer para impedir

Para Igraine só resta o lamento

Ao ver Uther ficar e reparar que nada pode fazer a não ser partir


	6. Sexto Poema

**A PRISÃO DE IGRAINE**

-

Novamente em Tintagel aprisionada

Igraine é deixada por Gorlois que vai a guerra

Junto de sua jovem irmão e sua filha amada

Dentro do castelo onde seu marido a encerra

-

Prisioneira dentro da casa de seu marido

Tudo o que a mulher pode fazer é orar

Pedindo para que Uther não a tivesse esquecido

E para sua irmã de Avalon vir e a resgatar

-

De dentro da água Igraine pôde ver

Porque sua irmã Viviane não voltou para resgatá-la

Uma mulher em um parto no qual poderia morrer

Então, ela só pode orar para que Viviane não abandoná-la

-

Logo chega uma notícia inesperada

De uma velha um pouco enlouquecida

Ela conta a Igraine que esteve na ilha sagrada

Enquanto pelo fogo é aquecida

-

Diante do fogo a mulher consegue repetir

Entre seus risos um tanto medonhos

Que a Senhora de Avalon um menino acabara de parir

E que Igraine deveria ter esperança e acreditar em seus sonhos


	7. Sétimo Poema

**O SONHO DE IGRAINE**

-

Cercada por muralhas protegidas

Uma mulher põe-se a observar

O mar da Cornualha e suas rochas rígidas

Apenas de um sonho ela pode se lembrar

-

Quando Igraine viu o cinzento do céu

Ela viu os olhos que em sonhos eram do seu amados

Pensou nos lábios dela, que eram doces como mel

E em seus braços, que protegem-na do vento gelado

-

Vindo de lugares agora submersos

Dois amantes, sacerdotes de Atlântida

Um lugar de sonhos, que inspira poetas a fazer novos versos

Trazendo uma sabedoria que não deve ser perdida

-

Esse foi o sonho que o Merlim lhe mandou

Quando estava na cama, enfraquecida

Nele ela descobriu que Uther era o homem que sempre amou

Desde uma vida que já foi esquecida

-

Igraine, então, se volta para seu castelo

Onde permanecia aprisionada

Esquecendo-se, por um momento, de seu homem belo

Sabendo que logo, por ele, seria resgatada


	8. Oitavo Poema

**O AVISO DA SENHORA DA CORNUALHA**

-

Aproxima-se, então, o inverno

É poça de gelo e muito frio

Igraine dirigia a todos seu sorriso terno

Mas, por dentro, apenas pensava no seu exílio

-

Por muito tempo, pensara em fugir

Ir para os braços de Uther, seu amado

Mas teve, então que desistir,

Sua amada filha estava à mercê de seu marido odiado

-

Então, em uma noite gelada,

Em meio a boatos do povo da Cornualha,

Igraine recebeu uma notícia inesperada

Seu amado Uther, avistado próximo àquelas muralhas

-

Temendo que seu marido matá-lo

Igraine volta para seu castelo

Esperando fazer o feitiço correto para encontrá-lo

E que fosse suficiente o seu único elo

-

Diante da lareira, Igraine viajou através de sua alma

Vagou até onde seu marido se encontrava

Ele falava, enquanto ela tentava manter a calma,

Atacar Uther e matá-lo era tudo que ele almejava

-

Diante de tal ameaça, Igraine foi até seu amado,

Arriscando sua curta existência,

Avisou-o de Gorlois, dizendo que estava ameaçado

Ajudando-o a derrotar um traidor ao usar toda a sua ciência


End file.
